


(podfic) Second Thought

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hatesex, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica knows when it's time to reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/gifts).



> The amazing Jedusaur wrote me something to record for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, because she rocks.

Cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [6.2MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7rusdvduv414uf0/second+thought.mp3) | **Duration:** 8:24mn   
---|---


End file.
